Happy Birthday Ryoma!
by Vesper Mucha
Summary: When Ryoma makes Tomo cry sakuno gets her revenge in a physical way! But you no there is a thin line between love and hate! Sakuno


**Hello everyone! This is my first ****Tennis no Ohjisama** **story but well where im from its called Prince of tennis but hey what do I know? WELL any way be nice because this is my first one for this show/manga. I'm very bad at the way they talk in anime like with 'Chan, Kun.' That sorta stuff and…well im sure you'll figure it out!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Happy birthday!" said Tomo-Chan handing Ryoma a good luck charm.

Sakuno just sat outside of the Tennis court watching her best friend do this. Usually she would have gotten a present for him but she had, had enough bad, and embarrassing moment with him and decided when no one was around to wish him a happy birthday.

Ryoma didn't take it just stared. "No thanks." He said. Tomo-Chan looked a bit struck down but was able to say "But I worked all night on it." She squeaked.

The whole team was staring except for her grandma who had gone off some where.

"Then it was a waste of time." He said coldly. Sakuno's mouth dropped open Ryoma had never been that cold to her not ever. Tomo-Chans eyes welled up with tears. She dropped the good luck charm and ran away.

"Whoa! Echizen that was cold." Said Fuji. While Inui was writing something down in that green note book of his. They all made a comment like "Bad enough mood?"

Sakuno just sat there in shock. She didn't know he could be that mean to any _girl _and she thought he could be harsh with her. But as the shock started to roll over it was replaced by anger. How could he do that? After all that Tomo-Chan had put into that good luck charm! And he just through it away like trash! He could have at least taken it.

Her hands turned into fists and she stood up. The soft Sakuno wasn't about to let her best friend get hurt that badly with out giving _him _a piece of her mind. She walked right into the court straight towards _him. _She heard Momo say "I hope she isn't planning on giving him a present." But as soon as she reached Ryoma she yelled "You arrogant jerk!" the whole court had gone silent there was even a surprised look on Ryomas face. "How could you do that Tomo-Chan!" She screamed again. Ryomas face calmed down and gave her hard stair but she just returned with the most hated glare she could muster up. "Well she didn't have to spend all her worthless time making it." He said coldly. Sakuno had it with him.

_SLAP!_

The whole court had practically taken the slap. Sakuno could here Inui drop his book. Half of them drop there rackets. And Tezuka's glasses fell right off his face. Then that look of pure shock on Ryoma's face. "You Bastered don't you have a heart!" she didn't wait for an answer she turned around grabbed Tomo-Chans lucky charm and walked out.

**Ryoma's POV:**

Ryoma put his hand on the cheek where Sakuno had slapped him. "Oh my god!" this came from Eiji. "Dude I always thought that old bags granddaughter was way to shy but now! I mean I'm shocked!" said Momo. "I didn't think anybody could put that priceless face on Ryoma's face, but I stand corrected." Said Inui picking up his book. " I don't know weather to make her do laps or something or give her some sort of award." Chuckled Tezuka.

"What's going on here!" everybody looked to see coach Ryuzaki Sumire appear. "I just saw Tomo-Chan run by crying then by Sakuno who looked furious." They all laughed nervously except for Ryoma who still had his hand on his cheek where Sakuno had slapped him.

"Oh I'm so telling this!" laughed Fuji "Alrighty so Ryoma got a birthday present from Tomo-Chan but he didn't want it and made the poor thing cry. Then Sakuno got ticked came over yelled at Ryoma, Ryoma said something dumb she slapped him and called him a bastard and ran after Tomo-Chan." He finished taking a breath since he hadn't taken one through that whole thing.

"Wait you mean to tell me Sakuno slapped Ryoma?" Coach asked they all nodded except for Ryoma who was still in shock.

**Sakuno's POV:**

Sakuno found Tomo sitting on a bench crying her eyes out. "Hey Tomo." She said bending down so they could be face to face. "H-hey S-Sakuno, I'm so sniffle dumb, I should have taken his sniffle warning days before this." And more tears came out. "What warning?' Sakuno asked rather confused. "R-R-Ryoma told p-pretty much t-told all the g-girls who g-got him a p-present he would insult in public badly. Sniffle but I thought maybe he would take mine sniffle B-boy was I d-dumb."

Sakuno tilted her head she hadn't heard anything about that. "How come I didn't here about it?' asked putting her hand on her friends shoulder. Tomo gave off a weak laugh "Isn't it obvious sniffle? Ryoma likes having you give him presents! He likes having your company despite how he may act." Sakuno felt her face turn bright red. "N-n-no I think your m-mistaken." She stuttered. Tomo laughed again. "N-no you c-can t-tell. H-he is j-just g-good at hiding it from y-you." Sakuno turned even brighter red.

"Well I don't think he likes me anymore." Sakuno sighed. Tomo gave her a question look. "After you left I yelled at him called him a jerk, then I well I guess I slapped him." Tomo mouth fell open. "YOU SLAPPED HIM!" Sakuno nodded "Oh my god! I cant believe it well then what happened?" Sakuno frowned well "I called him a bastard and took your good luck charm and came after you." She brought out the charm and handed it to Tomo. But she didn't take it. "Nah I cant have it anymore, but do you no what? I think you should. I mean if this little thing gave _you _enough courage to _slap Ryoma _then it was meant for you." Sakuno smiled and took the charm and put it in her pocket. "Thanks Tomo." And she gave her best friend a hug.

"Excuse me." Both of them where a bit startled by the voice but quickly recovered and looked to see who it was. "Ryoma?" said Sakuno a bit surprised at seeing him. "I cam to apologize." He paused for a moment and closed his eyes "To both you." Sakuno had a feeling the only reason he was doing this was because his team was or because he grandma was. But either way as long as he apologized it didn't matter. "Look Tomo-Chan I was just having a bad day, and I really didn't want any presents." Sakuno caught him give her a side glance. "So I'm sorry I said those things." Tomo smiled and nodded "That's okay I should have listened to what you said before." Sakuno could tell he was tempted to say _'Yah you should have.'_ "Err Sakuno can you come with me for a second." Sakuno blushed she looked at Tomo who winked at her and pushed her along. "O-okay."

_Now watching the two walk away. A group of people had fallowed. Ryoma's team and there coach. _

'_I told you guys this would be good.'_

'_hiss…I cant believe I've sinked so low as to be doing this.'_

'_Hey are you calling us low?'_

'_I'm calling **you **low. Idiot.'_

'_Boys you can fight later I'm trying to here this.'_

'_How do you expect us to grow up good with our own old coach is sneaking around spying on people?'_

_OUCH!_

'_Call me old again Fuji and it'll be the last thing we do.'_

'_All right, all right.'_

'_And do you know what else is bad to?'_

'_What.'_

'_Not only is out coach participating in this so is our captin.'_

'_Yeah, Yeah keep going on about that I'll have you do laps till you pass out.' _

'_hey you guys there moving.'_

'_Quick fallow them!'_

'_Hey, Ryoma is bagging him self a girl but we still don't have a girlfriend.'_

'……'

'_You just had to bring that up didn't you?'_

**Back with Ryoma and Sakuno:**

Sakuno walked with Ryoma till there was no one around (at least that what they think). Sakuno couldn't help but look at the red mark on his cheek she had given him. She felt pretty bad now. She worked up her courage after they had stopped and Ryoma was looking in another direction. She reached out and put her hand on his cheek.

He was taken back but didn't move her warm, soft hand away from his face. "You know that not even a tennis ball has left this kind of mark before." Sakuno smiled but it only lasted a second.

"I'm really sorry, I was just so mad at you. I wasn't thinking clearly." Well she was thinking clearly but she still felt really bad. "Its okay, I was being a jerk." Sakuno was starting to bring her hand down from his face. But his strong had stopped her and held it close to him. Sakuno turned a bright red. She was wondering if this was because Ryoma liked her like she did or the charms luck. No it was Ryoma.

Ryoma used his other hand and wrapped it around her waist. He brought right to his lips. She had smooth lips that felt like silk. He felt like her lips were sinking into his mouth. He never new that just this simple action could have such a wonderful sensation on him.

'_Awww, that's so cute.'_

'_I hope they get married.'_

'…_Don't you think your thinking a bit ahead Coach, I mean there only in grade seven.'_

'_Yeah but do you know how much fun it would be having Ryoma as my grandson-in-law.'_

'_Yah, Yah.'_

'_Aren't they adorable? I wish I could kiss some on like that.'_

'_Stay away from me Eiji!'_

'_I'm just kidding.'_

'_I believe there is about 97.4 chance of there relationship making further then after graduation.' _

'_That's great I hope I can come to there wedding.'_

'_hiss…I cant believe I'm on the same team with **any **of you.' sigh_

"_Awww but you love us don't you?'_

'_No.'_

"_Yah come on you know you do!'_

'_Leave me alone.'_

'_Just admit it and will leave you alone.'_

'_Hiss…morons.'_

Sakuno pulled away for air, stopping the kiss. "I-I-I." she didn't exactly know what to say. She was in such shock it wasn't even funny. "You know for some one who stutters a lot you sure do kiss well.' He smirked. "What? Hey!" but just as her mouth was open he gave her a French kiss.

'_That Ryoma really is a player.'_

'_No kidding.'_

'_**My** granddaughter and Ryoma."_

'_This will go well with some of my data.'_

'_Hiss…I cant watch this anymore.'_

'_Yeah me too, this makes me think of women.'_

'_Man I need a girlfriend.'_

'_I should cut down on the Tennis.'_

'_Twenty laps!'_

'_What? I Didn't mean that! That's not fair!'_

'_Forty!'_

'_Fine, fine I'm going.'_

After they had stopped kissing Ryoma just held Sakuno in his arms and just enjoyed this moment they had together alone. (To what they think)

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Well there you go now no flames cause Flames make me sad, anyway if I have messed up in anything though you can tell me! OH and I no some of the characters where a bit ooc! So bare with me!**


End file.
